dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brian Kurtz
Hey Brian, just want to thank you for all the help on the DC database...you're really moving! Welcome!! Halley 19:57, 16 January 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Read Your Message Brian, I read your message. Feel free to use whatever info I placed in the Earth-2 Superman entry. When I wrote that I didn't know there was a more massive entry on Superman available. However, thanks for keeping my humble little effort up. As Infinite Crisis winds down I plan on updating the entry until his story is finished. The Superman Earth-2 entry is a good example of how I've approached writing my contributions. Being a big fan of the Who's Who and Marvel Universe handbooks, I try to make my entries reflect the same style. Thats why I've never done a massive overall entry like Superman or Lex Luthor which takes a real world approach and tells data on every version of the character. I hope thats not clashing with any particular vision that you had in mind. Let me know if it does. Wow... Brian, Truly, I don't know how to thank you enough! Your dedication and seemingly endless amount of motivation and energy amaze me every day. Our DC Database Project would be but a shadow of its current self without you. We have a few fine folks like you on the Marvel Project and I was so happy to see someone really take charge for DC when you came aboard. I thought I would build a little script to show you (and everyone) how much work we have done so far... Here is the live count of edit by our top DCDP contributors. Here is the Marvel one to contrast... I can tell you that I personally promise to start advertising the DCDP more and more over the summer. My goal is to increase the number of editors, so that you aren't working seemingly all by yourself. I want to make sure you continue to enjoy working on the project, so I would like to know... What can I do to make your life easier? --Jamie 14:05, 23 May 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :Hey, thanks! Honestly, I love doing this sort of stuff. Fortunately, I have an understanding job, which affords me LOTS of free time to play around on the internet. I can't think of anything off the top of my head that you can do to "make my life easier" (unless you wanna slide me a coupl'a hundred bucks)...but I'll definately let you know, Jamie. Thanks! :--Brian 14:41, 23 May 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Fact Checking... Hey Brian, Could you do me a favour? Can you check out some of these edits and make sure they are legit? With a name like 'Mxy', it could just be tricks. :) Thanks! --Jamie 08:43, 3 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :*Will do. I've been keeping an eye on those edits anyway, but haven't really taken any action yet. :*--Brian 08:52, 3 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::Thanks Brian, you rock! ::As a side note, I really want to kick 'advertising' for the DC Database into high gear as soon as I can. The X-Men 3 movie tripled our traffic in one week and I think the Superman Returns movie has the potential to do something similar for DC. I plan to add some strategic links at Wikipedia and have already added some links at IMDB. I figure, if we are lucky, we might get linked in a few articles about the movie. That would really help promote the site. Let me know what you think... ::--Jamie 09:05, 3 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :::Sound excellent! I recall seeing some links at the Superman Returns page at IMDB. The movie is CERTAIN to bring in a lot more traffic (for good as well as ill). I have access to a wealth of information to add, but I'm pretty much out of my element with certain things like the Legion of Super-Heroes and recent Superman material. A few more keen minds would be awesome. Oh...by the way, have you given any thought to that timeline idea I PM'd you about a while back? See ya! :::--Brian 09:14, 3 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::::Sorry, I totally forgot! ::::I have added it to my growing 'to do list'. There are a few technical items in my way, but I will try and sort those all out as soon as I can. ::::--Jamie 09:46, 3 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Redesign of Main Page Hey Brian, I am thinking about redesigning the DCDP main page. Have a look and tell me what you think... link to test page --Jamie 14:07, 5 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :*Looks good! I've always liked "feature articles" on home pages. Gives people something different to look at. Are you going to do anything with background colors? :--Brian 15:29, 5 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::Thanks! I am glad you like it. I also have always liked featured articles. A little more work, but definitely worth it. ::The one I made has three colours, Light Green, Light Blue and Purplish. Don't you like my colours??? :) ::--Jamie 17:01, 5 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :::Well, I did it. The MDP now sports the all-new redesign of the main page. I will let it ride for a few days to see how it handles and see if anyone has any complaints. Please, let me know if you would like the same for the DCDP. If you would, I will make it happen within the next few days. Hopefully in time for the Superman Returns launch. (Our traffic on the DCDP has nearly doubled this week!) :::--Jamie 17:59, 25 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) *Wow, looks excellent Jamie! Can't wait to see what you do with the DCDP page. :--Brian 08:15, 26 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::Obviously not done yet, but it is a start... ::What do you think?? ::--Jamie 00:53, 30 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :::Okay, the all-new front page is (99%) ready to launch. Before I move it over, I want your blessing. You pretty much run the show over here at the DCDP, so I wanna get your approval, first. :::I don't think it will need to be updated often, maybe once a month or so, but you are free to edit it whenever you get the itchin'. :::Cheers! --Jamie 19:26, 11 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::::Woo-Hoo! Looks awesome! It gives the site a nice distinction - allowing it to stand out from your standard threadbare wiki. Though its kind of weird that you are asking for my approval. It's your barbeque brotha, I'm just here for the ribs! Mmmmmmmm...ribs. drool ::::--Brian 19:41, 11 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time)